toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Huì-Lǎng
Huì-Lǎng (惠朗, Wise Tinkling of Jades), or more regularly known as Chirei (智玲, Wise Tinkling of Jades) due to the difficulties of pronouncing her original name, is a Gourmet Hermit of some standing. Born in the border between the Human World and Gourmet World, but edging towards the latter, Chirei would be born with Gourmet Cells, and thus, with her parents, lived there for the first few years of her life to allow her to be accustomed to the struggles of those who hunt in the said world. After witnessing a Bishokukai mercilessly hunting down numerous ingredients, and preventing him from hunting down her future Animal Partner, Vesna, Chirei decided that becoming a Gourmet Hermit would allow her to send the ideals of equality across the world. Returning to the Human World sector of Yutou Island, Chirei's exploits made her renown as the Hermit of the Sea (海原の隠者, Unabara no Inja). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Metabolic Revitalization Metabolic Revitalization (メタボリックレバイタライザエーション (生命の再来), Metaborikku Rebaitaraizēshon; Japanese for "Second Advent of Life and Existence"): The ability that Chirei possesses through the activation of the Gourmet Cells within her body. Gourmet Cells are regarded quite often for their capability to enhance the cells within a body to limits beyond a human, by exciting their metabolic functions to the point where their activity exceeds a human and mimics a higher-level beast. Taking this into account, Chirei, using her knowledge of medical practices and the like, showed herself able to temporarily transfer this boost of energy to other lifeforms, essentially giving them a momentary revitalization of their metabolic pathways until they are able to naturally heal to a state where they aren't injured. It should be noted that this does not mean her cells are implanted into another being, but rather, the energy within her body, otherwise known as , is. This energy catalyzes metabolic reactions across the entirety of the body that both require oxygen, and don't require oxygen. Due to this, her ability is a powerful tool for healing others, making it invaluable for those Bishokuya who risk their lives going to the Gourmet World through the . This ability is activated through Chirei concentrating a considerable amount of energy towards the skin, leaving her momentarily depleting the energy required for other metabolic functions, though still at a level where she can function normally thanks to the excess energy given by the Gourmet Cells. Herein, she flows this energy through her palms and is able to impart it onto her so-called "patient." This transfer starts within the area afflicted, and subsequently goes throughout the entire body in order to heal any other, minor injuries. In addition to this, one must take into account that "every medicine can become a poison if given in excess." The same philosophy lies true for the Metabolic Revitalization ability. If, by chance, Chirei is faced with a combat situation where she requires more than the use of her Tamadare and physical attributes, Chirei employs this poisonous variation of the Metabolic Revitalization skill. Chirei, concentrating this powerful energy into her hands, can actually cause an overstimulation of the nerves that are near wherever Chirei hits the body because it acts similarly to electricity. Such an effect may lead to an individual being incapable of properly moving their limbs, interrupt thought processes and even lead to more fatal consequences including the inability for the heart to control the quantity of blood going through it as a result of . As a result, Chirei does not use an excess unless truly willing to kill another, something which is rarely necessary. *'Revival of the Meal' (食回帰, Shokukaiki): *'Rolling About' (転々, Tenten): *'Understanding Heart' (諦念, Teinen): Intimidation Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Gourmet Hermit Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Under Construction